parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Alice - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Alice's Older Sister - Belle (LA) (Beauty and The Beast (2017)) * Dinah - Mittens (Bolt) * The White Rabbit - Connie the Cow * The Doorknob - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Dodo - Meechee (Smallfoot) * Parrot next to Dodo - Holly Reindeer (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) * Animals in ‘Caucus Race’ - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiel (Baby Einstein) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * The Walrus - Destiny (Finding Dory) * The Carpenter - Dory (Finding Dory) * Bill the Lizard - Jane (Baby Einstein) * The Flowers - Various Female Disney Channel Characters * The Caterpillar - Nebula (Guardians of the Galaxy 1 & 2/Avengers) * The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Jewel (Rio) (If It's Okay with Team Girls) * Bird in a Tree - Sarah Quinn (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) * The Cheshire Cat - Jennyanydots (Cats (2019)) * The Mad Hatter - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The March Hare - Ms. Amy * The Dormouse - Misty (Baby Einstein) * The Card Painters - The Powerpuff Girls * The Queen of Hearts - Audrey (Evil) (Descendants 3) * The King of Hearts - Dr. Zara (Abominable) * The Card Solders - Power Rangers, Knight (Shrek), Hogwarts Students (Harry Potter), Monsters (Goosebumps (2015)), The Bensons (Toy Story 4) and Oompa-Loompas (Charlie and The Chocolate Factory) (If It's Okay with Fox Prince) * The Pink Elephants (Dumbo) as The Extras (If It's Okay with Fox Prince) Chapters: #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening Credits #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 2 - Santiago is Bored/"In a World of My Own" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 3 - The Run of the Cow ("I'm Late") #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 4 - Santiago Meets Pinkie Pie/The Bottle on the Table #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 5 - The Arrival Of Santiago ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 6 - Santiago Meets Anna and Elsa ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand?") #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 7 - The Whale Shark and the Blue Fish #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part''' 8 - Old Father William #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 9 - A Mo with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part '''10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 11 - Santiago Meets Nebula/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Santiago #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 13 - Santiago Meets the Cheshire Cat/"Twas Brilling" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 14 - The Mad Tea Party part 1: "The Unbirthday Song" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 15 - The Mad Tea Party part 2: Connie the Cow Arrives Again #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 16 - Santiago Gets Lost/The Cheshire Cat Helps Santiago #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 17 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Audrey, The Queen of Hearts #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 18 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 19 - Santiago's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 20 - Santiago's Flight/"Pink Elephants on Parade"/The Finale #Santiago in Girlsland (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Alice Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg|Belle (LA) as Alice's Older Sister 009 - Cat Inquiry 57 Mittens.png|Mittens as Dinah Connie the Cow.png|Connie the Cow as The White Rabbit PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie as The Doorknob Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-5644.jpg|Meechee as The Dodo Holly Reindeer.jpg|Holly as The Parrot next to Dodo Elsa-and-Anna-Wallpapers-frozen-35894707-1600-1200.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as The Walrus Dory.png|Dory as The Carpenter 27963329662b23ab13bf271dd70a3cdd.jpg|Jane as Bill the Lizard 1453735882-guardians-of-the-galaxy-nebula.jpg|Nebula as The Caterpillar Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg|Jewel as The Butterfly Goosebumps 2 Haunted Halloween Sarah Quinn.jpg|Sarah Quinn as The Bird in a Tree Jennyanydots 2019 Movie 02.jpg|Jennyanydots as The Cheshire Cat Applejack Standing.png|Applejack as The Mad Hatter IMG 1247.jpg|Ms. Amy as The March Hare 1001964726.jpg|Misty as The Dormouse IMG 2894.png|Audrey as The Queen of Hearts Dr-zara-abominable-7 6.jpg|Dr. Zara as The King of Hearts CeCe Jones.jpg|CeCe Jones as Rose Mal-disney-descendents-38723281-1600-1000.jpg|Mal as Iris Evie-disney-descendents-38723279-1600-1000.jpg|Evie as Daisy be54cc9969ee2b990cad4036158924d0.jpg|Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier.jpg|Celia Facilier, tumblr_pphwumnYzg1x342gio1_1280.png|Squeaky & Squirmy Smee as Pansies Category:Santiago Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Transgender Category:Genderswap Spoofs